frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170427150309/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170427153808
~Both are kind, caring, and wise ~Ice powers! ~Lives in isolation in their castle ~Both wear blue dresses Some differences: ~Sigrid has always lived in the ice-palace ever since from child to young adult (Man, poor Elsa would've been raised to be less isolated in the ice palace by her maternal aunt, Ingrid (First half of the fourth season of the show, Once Upon A Time) in this film back then before they became the snow queens of the ice palace so Anna or even her maternal aunt, Helga (Once Upon A Time) would've been the queens of Arendelle even instead of even Elsa and Gerda if those unfair writers of the show, Once Upon A Time hadn't killed Helga off nor especially made Ingrid accidentally killed Helga in the show, Once Upon A Time back then before, then Helga would've been there for Anna in the kingdom of Arendelle and she especially would've been there to meet her own niece, Anna during Anna's childbirth and raise Anna too in this film back then before so Anna wouldn't have to be lonely in this film at all. ~Sigrid has way more servants, (including a giant ice-eagle) (Man, poor Elsa deserves to be able to have not only just any other way more servants but also any living snowmen to be there for her for her whole entire life in this film too and so does her maternal aunt, Ingrid the other snow queen (First half of the fourth season of the show, Once Upon A Time). If you ask me, the ice palace's a whole lot, way, far, much better for Elsa and her maternal aunt, Ingrid the other snow queen (First half of the fourth season of the show, Once Upon A Time) for any other Norwegian, European ice, snow, magical royal family members, isn't it? ~Sigrid's not related to any of the kid characters (There are any reasons why the idea portrayal role of Elsa and Anna as sisters felt rather forced in this film, aren't there? It's especially all because of the idea of them being isolated together in the same isolation in Arendelle together with each other during their separation without or with no other people to be there for them at all, isn't it? It's especially also because of the Frozen people's laziness, bad, poor, lazy writing, storytelling too, isn't it? Worse, Gerda unfairly betrayed poor Ingrid for magic/magical haters like the duke by thinking Ingrid killed their other own sister, Helga on purpose when Ingrid didn't do it on purpose all because that jerk duke was the one who used poor Helga as a shield to make and push poor Ingrid accidentally killed Helga instead before he unfortunately escapes before Gerda arrived to find Helga dead and disrespectfully called Ingrid a monster and put her in that urn before she asked Grand Pabbie to remove everyone's real memories of Helga and Ingrid of Arendelle when Ingrid and Helga should've been there for Elsa and Anna in this film alongside the show, Once Upon A Time too neither Elsa nor Anna would have to be lonely in this film at all so Gerda should've been there to see what happened back then before. Something those idiot, unfair writers of the show, Once Upon A Time should've let Gerda see what happened between her sisters, Helga and Ingrid and the duke back then before.) ~We get to learn and see where Sigrid got her ice powers. (Man, we still badly wanted to learn, see, read and know wherever Elsa and her maternal aunt, Ingrid the other snow queen (First half of the fourth season of the show, Once Upon A Time) got their ice, snow magical powers in this film alongside the show, Once Upon A Time too. ~Sigrid has a lot higher control of her powers. (Come on, Elsa deserves to have a lot, higher control of her own ice, snow magical powers in this film too the same way her maternal aunt the other snow queen, Ingrid (First half of the fourth season of the show, Once Upon A Time) deserves to have a lot higher control of her ice, snow magical powers in the show, Once Upon A Time. Ugh, it wasn't fair, poor eight year old Elsa would've been able to discovered any magic books about learning how to easily control ice, snow magical powers in this film in canon and that way, she would've been able to easily have so much fun with it. Same goes for the younger Princess Ingrid of Arendelle (First half of the fourth season of the show, Once Upon A Time). That way, Elsa and Ingrid (First half of the fourth season of the show, Once Upon A Time would've been able to choose to create any ice palaces on their own, filled with any living snowmen armies, ice giants, knights made of ice, animals which/that are used to cold temperature, winter ponies/horses like unicorns and pegasi and a giant ice eagle.